Hatterene
|-|Hatenna= |-|Hattrem= |-|Hatterene= |-|Gigantamax Hatterene= Summary Hatenna is a very shy, quiet Pokémon, preferring locations without people or strong sources of emotion. It will teleport away in most circumstances or simply attempt to avoid interaction. Upon evolution, Hattrem goes from being shy and quiet to being a sociopath, beating the emotion out of anyone who dares possess strong emotions around it. Hatterene takes Hattrem's newfound obsession with silence and brings it to the next level, now tearing people apart with its tentacles should they make to loud a noise. It is also one of few Pokémon capable of Gigantamaxing. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Hatenna | Hattrem | Hatterene, “Forest Witch” | “Raging Goddess” Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Calm Pokémon | Serene Pokémon | Silent Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1), Enhanced Senses (Can use its antenna to sense emotions, Teleportation, Clairvoyance via Anticipation (Knows if the opponent has a super-effective move or one-hit KO move), Attack Reflection via Magic Bounce (Reflects all non-damaging effects back to the opponent), Mind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Healing, Magic, Sound Manipulation, Fragrance Manipulation and Purification, Energy Projection and Status Effect Inducement (10% chance of confusion), Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Telekinesis, Dynamax, Resistance to Martial Arts and Mind Manipulation | All of the previous, Small Size (Type 0), Hair Manipulation, Natural Weaponry via braids, Darkness Manipulation | All of the previous except Small Size (When including hair cloak), Flight (Levitates off the ground), Superior Magic, Hair Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (Induces headaches as a deterrent), Natural Weaponry via hair tentacle, Transmutation via Magic Powder (Changes the target’s type to Psychic), Resistance to Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, and Martial Arts, Immunity to Dragon-type attacks (within limitations; dragonic-originated energy and abilities capable of bringing down organisms equal to or superior than the Legendary Pokémon should be capable of bypassing the natural immunity) | All of the previous, Gigantamax, Superior Hair Manipulation and Enhanced Senses (Can sense emotions from more than 30 miles away), Superior Magic, Confusion Inducement, and Holy Manipulation via G-Max Smite (Confuses the target), Superior Mind Manipulation via Max Mindstorm (Changes the ground to Psychic Terrain), Superior Darkness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction via Max Darkness (target's Sp. Def) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Abra) | Large Town level (Comparable to other Mid-Stage Pokémon such as Charmeleon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to final stage Pokemon such as Gardevoir) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Pokémon such as Magnemite) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to other Pokémon of this caliber, such as Charmeleon, and is faster than before) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Pokémon, such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 25 via telekinesis (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) | Class G (Compares to Gigantamax Sandaconda) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with teleportation | Standard melee range, Hundreds of Meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, Tens of Kilometers with most attacks | Tens of Meters, Tens of Kilometers via emotion sensing and with most attacks Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown, at least Above Average Weaknesses: Weak against Dark, Ghost, and Steel type attacks, Never warms up to you if you aren’t calm, Runs from any sources of strong emotions | Weak against Dark, Ghost, and Steel type attacks | Weak against Poison, Ghost, and Steel type attacks | Gigantamax can only be used in areas with Dynamax energy (i.e. dens and stadiums), Destroying the forcefield damages the pokemon Key: Hatenna | Hattrem | Hatterene | Gigantamax Hatterene Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Species Category:Races Category:Gigantamax Pokemon Category:Psychics Category:Fairies Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Water Users Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Purification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Hair Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Space Users Category:Dynamax Users